Edge emitting lasers and VCSELs are the primary devices used in optical communication. It is important to be able to measure the output optical power from these devices. Power monitoring of VCSELs is an important requirement both in terms of digital diagnostics and implementation of optical power control schemes to maintain the optical power of VCSELs over ambient temperature and device aging. While for edge emitting lasers this is usually done through the measurement of transmitting optical power from back facet of the device and calculation of the transmitting optical power ratio of the back facet and front facet, for VCSELs this back facet light is not available.